Les liens
by minifantome
Summary: Ce sentiment qui ne cesse de grandir en moi me donne un souffle putride. Il me brûle de l'intérieur. Je voudrais qu'il parte mais j'ai beau lutter... Il est toujours là, au creux de ma poitrine. Pourquoi suis-je amoureuse de mon frère?
1. You  me

**N'oubliez pas les rewiews! Mauvaises ou bonnes, tout est bon à savoir! Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi :).**

* * *

_Ce n'est pas la première fois._

_Que je le vois comme ça._

_Et ce n'est vraiment pas la dernière._

Lui assit sur sa chaise, le regard perdu. Et moi.

Moi en train de me dire que ma vie serait beaucoup plus intéressante s'il daignait me regarder comme il regarde les autres filles.

Ou me prendre dans ses bras.

Ou mieux encore. M'embrasser.

Et c'est mon frère.


	2. pour oublier

_Mais _

_c'est _

_interdit._

* * *

Depuis que je suis toute petite, je connais tout de lui. Son sourire, sa façon de froncer le nez quand il n'est pas content,, la rougeur qui apparaît sur ses joues quand il est embarrassé.

Je sais ses moindres gestes et ses moindres paroles. J'ai appris à me nourrir de ça.

Et puis je n'ai plus réussi à accepter seulement ces quelques phrases que je tentais d'absorber pour être lui, ces quelques mots lancés au hasard des discussions fiévreuses que nous avions tard le soir, quand il était couché derrière ma porte.

Je ne pouvais plus, quand j'ai vu qu' Hermione lui tenait la main. Quand j'ai vu son sourire que je ne connaissais pas. Et c'était à elle qu'il le faisait ce sourire. Elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas.

J'ai arrêté de manger. J'ai arrêté de dormir. J'ai arrêté de vivre.

Mais il l'a vu. Malgré moi.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, toujours inquiets.

Un soir pas fait comme les autres, Hermione était malade. Tandis que je me pelotonnais dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux de la salle commune, il s'est approché de moi.

« Ginny. Ne mens pas. Ne me cache plus ce que tu es en train de me cacher. Dis moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ou est passée ma joyeuse petite sœur? » Son ton étais las. Comme s'il abandonnait pour quelque chose.

Quatrième bièrraubeurre de la soirée. Rusard croit que je suis stupide. C'est tellement facile de les faire passer dans poudlard. Mais trop boire ce n'est pas bon.

Je me souviens de m'être sentie maussade, triste et révoltée. Je n'avais plus envie de me cacher à cet instant ou je noyais tout dans un canapé rapiécé au fond de la salle commune.

« Je t'aime Ron. »

Je me souviens l'avoir dit lestement, presque comme si je m'en moquais. Ce sentiment putride qui grandissait en moi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Ginny. Tu es la seule sœur que j'ai et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète tant. »

A ce moment là, je me suis dit que je laissais tomber. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment comprendre un sentiment aussi maladif?

Et je n'ai plus rien dit, pendant que son regard stupéfait et inquiet scrutait mon visage.


	3. Pourquoi es tu stupide?

Je suis contente de voir que j'ai quelques lecteurs :D. Cette fic avance moins vite que les autres, j'en suis consciente, pourtant j'ai déjà des choses prévues pour ces petits :p.Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews :D!

* * *

_Ce serait bien _

_si parfois _

_tu arrêtais d'être aussi aveugle._

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. J'essayais encore plus que d'ordinaire d'oublier ce sentiment maladif enfoui dans ma poitrine comme une mauvaise grippe, mais il semblait complètement indissociable de moi même. Cet amour faisait de moi ce que j'étais, totalement et entièrement. Et je devais apprendre à vivre avec. Triste constatation.

Et puis parfois, on ne sait plus ce que l'on fait, on ne contrôle vraiment plus rien de soi ni de son avenir. Quelques simples moments, quelques simples secondes font basculer un destin qui semblait tout tracé. Quelques simples instants. Maudits.

Un soir, je rentrais du quidditch plus tard que d'habitude. J'étais trempée. Il avait plu des seaux à veracrasse cette soirée là, et le ciel c'était noirci encore plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée à cause d'un amoncellement de nuages gris noirs. On avait joué deux fois plus longtemps car la pluie avait déstabilisé notre entraînement. J'avais mal partout et je sentais des gouttes d'eau glacées goutter dans mon dos brûlant, glisser sur mon visage, le long de mes cheveux emmêlés, pour venir s'échouer sur mon uniforme. Il était dans un triste état. A vrai dire, il me reflétait. Dégoulinant. Pitoyable. Perdu.

Étrangement, cette impression de froid me faisait du bien. Je me sentais vivante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis que ce sentiment impur était venu faire son nid dans ma poitrine, me donnant un souffle putride.

Je longeais les vitraux ce soir là, écoutant l'orage gronder dehors, percevant par intermittence des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Je traînai les pieds dans le couloir du cinquième étage à la recherche de je ne sais plus quoi. Sans doute de l'approfondissement de ces quelques moments de tranquillité, de plénitude.

Et puis, j'ai vu ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Ce qui est venu briser ses maigres moments ou je ne me sentais pas effondrée sous le poids de quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas.

_Ron et Hermione s'embrassaient dans la pénombre._

Entre l'instant ou je m'en suis rendue compte et ou je suis arrivée près d'eux, je me suis sentie vidée d'une émotion certaine, et pour finir je ne ressentais plus rien du tout.

Alors je suis passée silencieusement devant eux, sans rien dire, muette, sourde et insensible.

Ma cape devait faire du bruit en frôlant le sol car quand je suis arrivée à leur hauteur, il se sont brusquement séparés, rougissant comme deux enfants. Je me suis arrêtée et je les ai regardé. Je ne disais rien, je ne pouvais rien dire.

Ron a levé la tête et m'a regardé. C'est à cet instant que la vague de douleur est revenue se loger dans ma poitrine, dans mon ventre. Et les larmes ont coulé, silencieuses larmes de dépit, de haine, de honte, de dégoût qui finissaient sur mes joues pleines de boue.

Je me sentais étrangement pitoyable, vide et inerte. Puis Ron s'est approché de moi et à pris mon bras. Son contact à brûlé ma peau comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

« Hermione va dans la salle commune, on arrive. » avait - il murmuré.

Sa voix était douce, chaude. La voix d'un grand frère qui veut protéger sa petite sœur. _Sa stupide petite sœur_.

Il a ouvert la porte d'une salle qui se trouvait dans le couloir et m'a fait entrer à l'intérieur. Puis il l'a poussée derrière lui. Dans un grincement sourd, elle nous à enfermé tous les deux.

Il s'est assis sur une table en face de moi, pendant que je restais toujours debout, les bras ballants, mes cheveux gouttant sur le sol de la salle. Je ne voyais pas son visage qui était caché par la pénombre. Un croissant de lune éclairait ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elles se tordaient dans tous les sens.

_Ça veut dire qu'il est embarrassé._

Et puis au bout d'un long moment, il a pris la parole.

« Je sais que tu rates un peu tes entraînement de quidditch en ce moment, Harry me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu es préoccupée par quelque chose… Mais je sais que ça compte beaucoup pour toi. Alors je voulais te dire, qu'il ne faut pas t'en faire, tu va remonter, il faut simplement que tu te concentre un peu. Ginny, ne pleure pas. »

_Oui, mon grand frère est stupide, naïf, il ne comprend rien à rien._

Je me souviens d'être d'abord restée debout, immobile, sans rien dire. Et je suis allée près de lui. Je me souviens d'avoir pris son visage entre mes mains, et d'avoir sentit cette envie de l'embrasser s'approprier mon corps, mes sens. Je me suis approchée de lui le plus près que je l'ai pu, fixant ses tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues trop rondes. J'ai regardé ses pommettes rougir au contact de mes mains pourtant glacées. Puis j'ai parlé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment moi qui parlait, mais un semblant de moi.

« Je vais y arriver grand frère. »

J'ai enlevé mes mains de son visage. Une vague de froid s'est insinuée en moi. J'ai décidé de l'oublier à jamais. Et je suis partie.


	4. Pourquoi suis je si stupide?

**La suite :) n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

* * *

_Don't forget _

_to be _

_the way you are_

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ce moment bref et trop intense de ma vie, cette conversation atypique et presque irréelle me firent renaître.

A force de souhaiter me détacher de lui, de vouloir l'oublier si fort que parfois j'en pleurait de dépit, j'avais réussi à produire une sorte d'indifférence à eux, à elle, et surtout à lui.

De temps à autre, je les apercevais dans la salle commune, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un canapé rouge - marron moisi et rapiécé, et je ne ressentais plus qu'un profond sentiment de bien - être, ou tout simplement, je ne ressentais rien.

J'avais perdu mon innocence pour l'échanger avec une sorte de noirceur aigrie. J'étais devenue comme insensible au sentiment amoureux, à toute forme d'attirance physique, mais j'avais retrouvé mon sourire persistant et dérangeant, ma bonne humeur à toute épreuve et ma joie qui venait parfois sans prévenir. J'était contente malgré ce sentiment d'être parfois si blasée que ça en devenait frustrant.

J'ai réussi à entrer de nouveau en contact avec mon frère, appréciant ces moments de plénitude nouvelle ou je pouvais lui parler sans me mettre a rougir spontanément, sans me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa joue. Lui paraissait heureux de me voir à nouveau sourire, dévoiler mes dents un peu trop blanches, me voir secouer la tête de droite a gauche comme j'aime le faire lorsque j'écoute une musique que j'aime beaucoup, ou que simplement je vienne contre lui dans un fauteuil pour que nous parlions de choses et d'autres.

On peut dire que ce moment m'avait changée, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. J'avais réussi à me libérer de cette emprise puissante qu'il avait eu sur moi sans le savoir et qui m'avait dicté une haine irréprochable envers moi-même. C'était fini.

_Du moins je le pensais._

Un jour, Hermione tomba si malade qu'elle ne pût aller en cours, à son grand désarrois. Ses joues roses foncées avaient donné beaucoup de soucis à Ron qui avait eu l'air préoccupé durant tout le repas du soir. Je pensais qu'il aurait besoin de compagnie et de se changer les idées. Ce soir là, Hermione était couchée dans le dortoir avec une forte température que même la potion de surfroid n'avait pas pu stopper. Ron avait bien pris ses cours pour une fois et avait voulu lui apporter. Il avait été très déçu en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait la voir et se morfondait en silence dans le canapé qu'ils occupaient en temps normal. Je décidais donc d'aller voir mon frère et de rester un peu avec lui.

Ron et moi, calés dans le vieux canapé rapiécé, dans un coin de la salle commune vide, parlions des canons de Chudley avec passion en commentant de temps à autre les flammes qui dansaient sur les murs, représentants des formes inconnues et mystérieuses, paradoxalement tranchantes mais tranquilles.

Peu à peu, je me rendit compte, avec l'heure tardive, la chaleur du feu et celle de Ron contre mes bras qui me faisait somnoler que je me sentais simplement bien, et enfin soulagée. Débarrassée, libre. Je me mis à sourire à demi, regardant encore entre mes paupières à demi - closes les formes dansant frénétiquement.

Je ne l'aimais plus de cet amour violent et déroutant, mais simplement comme mon frère. J'ai laissé ma tête tomber sur son épaule et j'ai fermé mes yeux, dans une sorte de béatitude tranquille.

_**J'étais** tranquille._

Et puis sa main est venu caresser mes cheveux, remettre ceux qui tombaient devant mes yeux derrière mon oreille.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi seulement maintenant?_

J'ai pris peur en sentant mon cœur se mettre à battre avec une telle violence qu'il menaçait de sortir à l'air libre.

_Ça ne peut pas revenir, c'est éteint, c'est parti._

J'ai voulu faire semblant de dormir, mais j'ai fermé mes yeux si fort que j'ai senti mes sourcils trembler et des larmes perler au coin de mes paupières. Il devait en avoir conscience autant que moi, parce que je sentais son souffle courir sur mon visage. Il devait être si près qu'il ne voyait que ça. Je sentais mes joues devenir rouges, et je devinais ses doigts qui suivaient le contour de mes pommettes. J 'ai ouvert mes yeux. Il me regardait. Il a retiré sa main. Il n'y avait plus que ses yeux.

« Ginny …»

Il avait murmuré ces mots. Sa voix était rauque, enrouée, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

« je suis ta sœur. »

J'avais peiné à articuler ces quelques syllabes qui s'étaient bloqué dans ma gorge. Je bredouillait, incapable d'aligner quelques bruits sensés.

« Ginny …»

Il avait répété mon nom encore une fois. _Je voulais mourir, je voulais disparaître. _

_Pourquoi?_

Et sa main vint sur ma joue, caresser ma peau. Sa main était chaude. Et mes joues devenaient plus rouges.

« Hermione est belle, elle est gentille et douce. Toi, tu es un démon. Parce que tu es ma petite sœur, et que quand je te vois, j'ai envie de te faire ce qu'aucun garçon ne t'as jamais fait et ne pourra jamais te faire. »

Il m'avait dit ça en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, caressant ma nuque. Sa voix était tranquille à présent, grave et sourde. Je sentais les larmes couler doucement sur mes joues rosées sans que je puisse les retenir. Silencieuses larmes devant mon immobilité, derrière ses mots.

Puis Ron s'est rapproché de mon visage, encore plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses lèvres aspirait ma respiration sifflante. Il était beaucoup trop près.

_Je ne l'aime plus. Je ne veux plus l'aimer._

Je l'ai repoussé aussi fort que j'ai pu, plaquant mes deux mains en plein milieu de sa poitrine. Son corps est parti en arrière et il s'est affalé à l'autre bout du canapé, une expression de stupéfaction plantée dans le regard, ses joues aussi rouges que les miennes. Mon impulsion m'avait fait tomber du canapé avec violence, et je me suis retrouvée avec le bras gauche tordu. Ron continuait de me regarder par-dessus le bras du canapé. Ses yeux brillaient. Et je ne les avais jamais vu briller comme ça. J'ai commencé à pleurer en sanglot qui s'étranglaient dans ma gorge trop sèche. J'avais honte, j'avais peur. De lui, de tout, de rien, de ce désir que je lisais dans ses yeux. J'ai voulu partir et je me suis levée avec difficulté. Mes jambes tremblaient, et les larmes encore présentent dans mes yeux brouillaient ma vision. J'ai commencé à marcher doucement et péniblement, mais il m'a attrapée par le bras alors que j'étais à peine debout.

Et il m'a embrassée.

De toute ma vie, personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. J'ai eu l'impression de brûler et de fondre tandis que ses lèves aspiraient les miennes.

_J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai failli en mourir._

Je lui ai rendu ce baiser avec un espèce de désespoir animal, griffant sa main qui caressait ma joue, essuyait les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

_C'est trop bon._

Je lui ai mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, goûtant cette partie de lui qui coulait dans ma bouche. Il n'a rien dit, mais sa main à quitté doucement ma joue tandis que je réussissais à m'extirper de son étreinte pour courir dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

**Je suis amoureuse de mon frère.**


	5. J'ai failli y croire

Je vous prie d'exuser mon retard pour celles qui avaient aimé le début. Je ne trouvais plus d'inspiration... Bonne lecture à qui en aura envie ;)

* * *

_You looked me in the eye_

_And swore you weren't lying_

* * *

Je n'ai plus osé me montrer. J'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il me saute dessus, voracement. J'avais peur qu'il m'ignore, ineluctablement.

Je voulais rester cachée pendant plusieurs jours dans le dortoir des filles. Et je l'aurais fait, si Hermione n'était pas venue me voir. C'était à moi d'aller la voir. Elle était malade depuis des jours.

_Mais je me sentais tellement... Tellement morte de l'intérieur. Et en même temps.. Tellement vivante._

Hermione est venue prendre de mes nouvelles gentiment. Elle avait le visage livide et semblait très maigre. Ses cheveux n'encadraient plus aussi joyeusement et aussi vivement son visage. Comme si quelque chose en elle s'était éteint. Peut -être pour toujours? Peut-être à cause de moi? Elle s'est approchée sans bruit, et s'est assise à coté de moi, sur mon lit.

Je ne pouvais plus pleurer, plus rien faire d'autre que rester le regard fixé sur le plafond. A compter les carrés. Et à les regarder changer de place tous seuls. J'ai manqué les cours pendant une semaine. Je crois aussi que j'étais malade. Je toussais beaucoup.

Elle m'a dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, je suis désolée de tout ce qui t'arrive. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'avoir peur de quitter une équipe de quidditch que tu aimes.. Mais tu vas y arriver! Et puis tu sais, Harry. Je crois bien qu'il t'aime. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Harry, oui, Harry.... Je suis restée silencieuse. J'avais envie de pleurer. Avant j'aurai été contente. Avant ça m'aurait fait plaisir. J'aurai été heureuse. Mais pas maintenant.

Et je suis revenue en cours. Je me suis sentie re redevable d'Hermione. Redevable de cette fille, si gentille, qui venait voir comment je me sentais, comment je vivais ma misérable vie. Alors que j'avais osé embrasser l'homme qu'elle aime. L'homme qu'elle peut avoir. Je me suis sentie faible et ténue. Je me suis sentie diminuée. J'ai eu le sentiment que je lui devais quelque chose. Que ses mots ne devaient pas servir à rien. Que je devais lui donner, au moins l'illusion qu'elle pouvais faire quelque chose pour moi. Elle aurait pu si je n'avais pas été amoureuse de** lui**. Elle est une véritable amie.

* * *

Le premier jour de mon retour en cours, je l'ai croisé. Il tenait la main d'Hermione. Ils se sont arrêtés pour me dire bonjour. J'avais envie de presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais je n'ai pas pu bouger. J'ai juste gromeler quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une formule de politesse.

Je me suis sentie jalouse. Après tout, lui à le droit de me dire que je rend folle, et ensuite de passer son temps avec une autre?

**Non je ne peux pas, je ne pouvais plus, je ne pouvais plus. J'ai craqué.**

S'il m'aime vraiment, il peut ressentir la jalousie aussi non? La haine...

Je sais, je n'aurais pas du. J'aurais du le laisser, me laisser, nous laisser... Mais c'était trop dur, tellement dur de résister. De lui résister.

J'ai perdu les pédales. _Et je l'ai fait._

* * *

Nous étions dans la salle commune. C'était le lendemain. Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée. Tout était calme, joyeux, ont riait. Je le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Je sentais mon corps me brûler, me faire mal de lui. J'entendais encore sa voix résonner dans ma tête. Je frissonais de lui. De ses lèvres. Elles me manquaient. Je lui en ai tellement voulu.

**Il faut me pardonner. Je sais que tout ce qui a suivi est de ma faute. De mon unique faute. J'ai été folle.**

**L'amour rend fou.**

Je me suis approchée de Harry qui était dans la pénombre, au coin du feu, les sourcils froncés. Sûrement en proie à de nombreuses préocupations que Dumbledore lui avait mis dans la tête.

Je tremblais. De mon frère. Mon frère que j'aime.

J'ai dit : « Il parraît que tu es amoureux de moi Harry »

Il m'a regardé avec un air surpris, et il a rougit. Je me suis trouvée nulle, nulle de l'utiliser ainsi. Et aussi tellement amoureuse de Ron. Mon frère. Hermione sur ses genoux. Et sa main dans son dos. Et sa bouche dans son cou. Et ses yeux qui me fixent. Sans vraiment me dire qu'il m'aime. Sans me dire qu'il est désolé ou qu'il ressent de la haine. Juste parce qu'il ne peut s'en empêcher.

**Je crois qu'il m'a menti. Je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé.**

Alors je me suis assise sur Harry, et je lai embrassé. J'ai essayé d'être heureuse dans ses bras, dans mon cœur. J'ai pensé qu'**il **allait se lever, et mettre son poing dans la mâchoire de Harry, pendant que nos lèvres se touchaient. Que ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. Mais rien.

Quand on s'est enfin éloignés, j'ai attendu.

Mais il ne venait pas, alors j'ai tourné la tête. Ron souriait. Il avait l'air... heureux. Et puis, il est partit avec Hermione. Elle gloussait. J'ai bien vu où il mettait ses mains. J'ai bien vu ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Et je suis restée là, sur les genoux de Harry, à regarder le portrait de la grosse dame se refermer derrière mon frère. _Et je rêve qu'il me fasse l'amour. Et il va le faire à une autre._


	6. J'essaye d'y arriver

**bonjour tout le monde :). Pour une fois je me suis dépêchée! Je vous remercie pour vos récentes reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir... Bonne lecture à tous :D!**

* * *

_Rise Up_

_Don't falling down again_

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, on se dit que notre stupidité ne peut plus durer. Que ce comportement stupide ne peut pas être le notre. Enfin ici, le mien. Je ne pouvais pas être cette fille là. Cette fille qui ne cesse de baisser la tête, et de se perdre dans les méandres de ce qu'elle appelle ses pensées.

« Je suis désolée Harry, j'ai fait une erreur. »

C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Il n'a pas crié. Il n'a pas pleuré. Il n'a pas rit. Il m'a juste dit : « Je comprend Ginny. » Et il m'a sourit. Je lui ai sourit aussi, en retour. Et j'ai tout simplement compris qu'Hermione c'était trompée, et que Harry n'était surement pas, mais alors vraiment pas, amoureux de moi.

J'ai du beaucoup réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai du y penser longtemps. Et puis j'ai fini par me dire que de toute façon, si mon frère ne m'aime pas, c'est que ce que je ressens n'a pas lieu d'être. Cet amour ne peut visiblement pas être partagé. Alors je dois le laisser partir. Ou du moins cesser d'y penser en termes tristes. Car après tout, c'est une chance que de ressentir un tel sentiment. Un sentiment tel que l'amour.

_Du moins je le crois, je l'espère._

Lorsque je le croise, je continue de ressentir ce pincement au cœur, cette douleur indélébile, semble-t-il.

_Je ne dois pas oublier que c'est mon frère.._

_

* * *

  
_

Et puis, il y eu ce match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. En plein mois d'octobre... Le temps était exécrable. Il faisait froid, je sentais des lames glacées me transpercer comme des tas de sortilèges de « porcépicus » tandis que je traversais le parc pour me rendre au match. J'étais vraiment contente parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas volé, que je n'avais pas sentis l'air frais sur mon visage. Cette impression de liberté prenante qui envahissait tout mon être, à chaque bouffée d'air que j'inspirai, une fois que mes pieds avaient quittés le sol.

Je suis arrivée à proximité du terrain, et je suis entrée dans les vestiaires. A l'intérieur, il y avait toute l'équipe qui se préparait. Tout le monde semblait dans une excitation intense, comme à chaque fois. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. J'entendais des éclats de voix, qui semblaient furieux. Ils provenaient du fond du vestiaire. Je suis allée voir ce qui se passait, et j'ai vu Harry et Ron qui se disputaient.

« Ron, mais comment t'as pu? Putain mais elle t'aime!

Ferme là Harry, tu sais rien de ma vie d'accord? Tu sais rien de mes sentiments!

Tu te rend compte de rien vraiment! Hermione va être complètement anéantie maintenant! »

C'est là que j'ai compris que Ron venait de quitter Hermione, et que s'ils étaient partis seuls l'autre soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, mais parce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. A savoir, qu'il ne voulait plus être avec elle. Harry a lancé un regard vraiment mauvais à Ron et est parti en direction des douches. J'ai senti une drôle de sensation m'envahir. A mi chemin entre la tristesse et la félicité. Triste pour Hermione, qui ne méritait vraiment pas ça. Heureuse pour moi, qui n'aurait plus à voir mon frère mettre sa langue dans la bouche d'une fille qui n'était pas moi.

J'ai voulu lui dire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement, mais j'avais envie de lui parler. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé. Ses oreilles et ses joues étaient rougeoyante et contrastaient étrangement avec ses cheveux.

Je me suis avancée, et j'ai posé la main sur son épaule : « Ron... Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi... »

Il s'est alors retourné, avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il a pris ma main et la poussée d'un geste rageur. Il m'a regardé d'un air haineux, d'un air plein de colère. J'ai eu peur et je me suis reculée. J'étais acculée au mur.

Il s'est approché de moi, avec toujours cet air menaçant sur le visage. Tout le monde nous regardait. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, je sentais sa respiration brûlante sur mon visage. Ses deux yeux marrons me fixaient, me sondaient.

Je sentais mes joues rougir. J'avais terriblement peur, mais je ressentais aussi tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui bouillir dans mes veines, et je j'avais une terrible envie de l'embrasser, de l'attirer à moi en mettant ma main dans son cou.

Il m'a alors dit : « Tu crois que parce qu'on a le même sang, tu peux me comprendre? Tu crois qu'il suffit d'avoir des gènes en commun pour être proche? Tu comprends rien, tu ne me comprendras jamais. N'essayes plus de me parler ça vaut mieux. Éloigne toi. »

Et il est partit.

Je suis restée à la même place pendant quelques minutes. Abasourdie, choquée. Vidée. Mais étrangement, je n'avais aucunement envie de pleurer. Je le comprenais. Bien sur, le fait d'avoir le même sang ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel à ses yeux.

_Il s'en souvenait bien, qu'on a le même sang._

Puis Harry est sortit des douches. Il avait le visage encore un peu rouge. On voyait que la colère n'était pas encore descendue, et qu'il était encore nerveux. Et nous sommes entrés sur le terrain. Lorsque j'ai vu la foule en rouge et or, j'ai sentit une flamme se rallumer en moi. Une flamme que je croyais éteinte. Je me suis sentit mieux.

Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, nous avons tous donné un coup de pied par terre, et je me suis mise à voler. Je me sentais bien, terriblement bien. Le jeu à commencé. Et j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire.

_Mais je fais toujours des choses que je ne devrais pas faire._

Je me suis tournée vers les Gryffondors. Malgré toute cette foule, ces mouvements incessants de couleurs, j'ai réussi à trouver mon grand frère. Je n'ai pas pu le quitter des yeux. Il m'ignorait superbement. Et j'aurai du le quitter des yeux, c'était stupide.

**_Parce que je n'ai pas entendu le cognard arriver._**

Je l'ai juste senti frapper contre ma tempe avec une telle force que je suis tombée de mon balai. J'ai vu le sol arriver, les couleurs rouges et or défiler à une vitesse tellement intense que je voyais seulement une longue trainée indéfinissable.

J'ai heurté le sol après une chute qui m'a semblé durer des heures. J'ai entendu mes os craquer. J'ai eu l'impression que ma tête explosait.

Je me suis dit que comme ça, je serais assez éloignée de lui. Que je ne l'embêterai plus.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, à travers les limbes rouges de mon visage couvert de sang, j'ai vu Ron courir vers moi en hurlant mon prénom. J'ai sentit qu'il s'agenouillait et prenait ma tête sur ses genoux. Ce n'était plus de la colère dans ses yeux, mais de la peur. Une peur que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard. Et j'ai entendu : « Ginny je..... ».

Et puis je suis partie dans le noir.


	7. Le réveil peut être brutal

Quand je me suis réveillée j'avais… Super mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression que des vélanes dansaient sur mon crâne. L'instant d'après, en ouvrant un peu plus grand mes yeux, j'ai aperçu ma mère, de dos, mon père, de profil et Fred, Georges et Charly qui me regardaient avec attention. Puis j'ai entendu Fred claironner « Maman, elle s'est réveillée ! » J'ai aussitôt eu l'intime conviction qu'une bande de trolls sautaient sur ma tête.

Ma mère a aussitôt fondu sur moi, en larmes. Elle m'a serré à m'étouffer, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'évanouir une deuxième fois. Puis Harry et Hermione sont entrés, à leur tour. Tout le monde s'est mis à parler, et à me poser des questions en même temps. Un joyeux brouhaha s'était élevé dans la pièce, et les trolls étaient de plus en plus présents sur mon crâne. Avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Madame Pomfresh est entrée.

« Cette jeune femme vient de tomber de balai ! Elle souffre de multiples contusions, de fractures et d'une commotion cérébrale. Elle a besoin de repos ! Tout le monde dehors, les visites ne seront autorisées que dans deux heures, le temps qu'elle ai pris sa potion de régénération, et seulement deux personnes à la fois !»

Évidemment, son ton était sans appel. Ma mère l'a regardé d'un air courroucé. Elle déteste qu'une autre femme lui donne des ordres, surtout quand il s'agit de ses enfants. Elle m'a lancé un regard plein de tendresse, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ils sont sortit, après que Fred et Georges m'aient promis un « bon petit remontant » dont ils avaient le secret. J'ai entendu ma mère leur dire qu'ils étaient infernaux, tandis que Madame Pomfresh fermait la porte derrière eux.

Elle s'affairait à coté de moi, l'air concentré. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Ron n'avait pas été là, à coté de moi, lui aussi. Puis notre conversation me revint partiellement en mémoire. Le plafond devint flou, et j'eus très envie de pleurer. Mais avant que j'ai pu verser une seule larme, Madame Pomfresh m'avait donné la potion de régénération à boire, et une douce chaleur m'avait envahie.

J'ai du dormir, car quand j'ai ré ouvert les yeux, Harry et Hermione étaient à mon chevet, l'air préoccupé. J'ai essayé de leur sourire, et j'ai répondu à leurs questions. Oui, j'allais bien, non je n'avais pas trop mal, non je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, oui, j'avais sans doute perdu le contrôle de mon balai, non, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été transportée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Puis j'ai posé la question, d'un air dégagé, craignant la réponse.

« Ou est Ron ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, et Hermione éclata en sanglot. A ce moment là, je me souviens que j'ai eu très mal au ventre, et très envie de vomir.

« Il t'aime tellement Ginny, tu es… Tu es sa petite sœur » Commença Hermione entre deux sanglots.

La terreur me saisit au ventre, et je me redressais vivement dans mon lit, sentant la pièce tourner dangereusement. Le bras d'Harry m'empêchât de tomber du matelas.

« Ginny, il… Il est partit. Juste après que le match se soit terminé. Il t'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il... Il n'avait pas l'air bien, il était tout blanc. Il a dit que c'est de sa faute, il a dit... Je n'ai rien dit à ta mère. Il a dit qu'il veut mourir. On a essayé de le retenir, mais... Mais il s'est débattu, il a même... Il a même donné un coup de poing à Harry!»

J'ai eu mal. J'ai voulu me lever. Je devais le trouver.

_Si Ron meure, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de mourir aussi. Il est ma vie, mon… Mon amour, mon frère._

J'ai repoussé Harry de toutes mes forces, et j'ai mis un pied en dehors de la couette, fébrile. Et c'est là que c'est redevenu noir et que j'ai heurté le sol de plein fouet, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.


	8. Souhaiter que le temps s'arrête

**Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices!**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous informer que j'ai la ferme intention de terminer cette fiction. Je suis désolée de l'avoir laissée à l'abandon depuis quelques temps. Mais je vous promets que vous aurez la suite de cette histoire jusqu'à sa fin. J'ai également décidé de poster très régulièrement, c'est à dire toutes les semaines.**

**Ceci dit, je peux passer au chapitre des remerciements : Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont fait me rendre compte qu'il fallait a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t une fin à cette fiction. (D'ailleurs toutes mes fictions seront terminées).**

**Assez de blabla inutile. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)!**

* * *

_Do you ever feel already buried deep_  
_ Six feet under scream_  
_ But no one seems to hear a thing_

* * *

J'ai ouvert difficilement les yeux et j'ai soupiré. C'était la troisième fois que je me réveillais à l'infirmerie en quelques heures de temps.

Je ne me souvenais plus trop pourquoi j'y étais. Les derniers événements étaient englués dans ma tête. Je ne me souvenais que de certaines brides de conversations. J'ai dû y réfléchir quelques minutes. Je savais que je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

Puis, avec une facilité déconcertante, je me suis souvenue des événements récents. Tout d'abord, de ce qui s'était passé avec mon frère dans les vestiaires. Du cognard sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et enfin, surtout, des paroles d'Harry. Mon frère ? Mon frère Ron voulait se tuer ? J'ai sentie la panique s'insinuer en moi.

J'ai repensé à la façon dont je m'étais écroulée avec une grâce toute relative et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour me redresser sur mon lit avec douceur. J'avais mal à la tête et mon cœur battait vivement dans ma poitrine à m'en faire souffrir. Il n'y avait personne avec moi à ce moment là et c'était une chance. J'ai inspiré un grand coup et je me suis penchée en avant, posant doucement l'un de mes pieds par terre. Le sol froid fit remonter un frisson rapide le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que je posais un second pied. La fraîcheur me fit du bien et m'aida à reprendre mes esprits, mais j'eus pendant quelques secondes l'impression fugace que j'allais m'évanouir de nouveau. J'ai alors lutté de toutes mes forces pour rester debout et consciente. Une minute à peine après cela, j'ai sentit que tout revenait à la normale. Je me suis précipitée vers mes affaires en ne cessant de penser à mon frère, avec une boule angoissante et vertigineuse dans le ventre qui ne cessait de croitre à grande vitesse.

Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Il était tout pour moi. Absolument tout. Mon point de repère, ma vie, mon âme, tout dépendait de lui. Il était stupide de croire que le monde continuerait de tourner rond sans lui. Tout s'arrêterait, j'en étais totalement et entièrement convaincue. Même s'il ne ressentirait sans doute jamais ce que je ressentais pour lui, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie.

.

Alors que j'enfilais prestement ma robe de sorcier, j'ai entendu la voix stridente de la mère. Elle venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et avait, visiblement, une conversation des plus houleuses avec Madame Pomfresh.

_Non, non pas maintenant._

J'ai paniqué, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais réveillée, on allait m'empêcher d'aller chercher Ron. On allait m'obliger à me recoucher, à me terrer au fond de mon lit. Mais je n'étais pas malade. Sauf d'amour.

« Je DOIS voir ma fille, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

J'ai essayé de chercher un endroit où me cacher dans la pièce où j'étais. Rien, il n'y avait rien ! Seulement quelques meubles épars et plutôt petits derrière lesquels je ne pourrais évidemment pas me dissimuler sans que l'on voie quelque chose de moi. J'ai repoussé mes cheveux qui me bloquaient la vue. Je me souviens que j'étais réellement paniquée à ce moment là.

« Je vous en prie, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée mais je me DOIS d'aller la voir ! »

Je me retournais fébrilement dans tous les sens. Je venais de lever le drap qui recouvrait mon lit et j'étais en train de me demander si je pouvais me glisser en dessous de ce meuble sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Je venais de me pencher. J'étais accroupie lorsque j'ai entendue les derniers mots de ma mère. Elle criait à peut près autant que s'il s'était agit d'une beuglante et sa voix emplissait toute la pièce.

« Enfin, je ne comprends pas, laissez moi entrer ! C'est à propos de Ron, mon fils ! Il est en danger et il n'y a que Ginny qui puisse l'aider ! »

Je me suis arrêtée. J'ai stoppé mon mouvement en cours et j'ai lâché le drap sans trop me souvenir comment. Je me suis redressée à une vitesse folle. J'ai senti la terre tourner toute seule et je me suis mise à courir sans y prêter la moindre attention. J'ai trébuché sur ma cape de sorcier qui était à terre et j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre de justesse. Je suis sortie de ma chambre et je suis presque tombée dans les bras de ma mère. Elle était juste à coté de la porte.

A cet instant, j'avais perdu tout mon courage et toute ma force de Gryffondor. Seul restait à présent un gouffre à la place de mon cœur, une frayeur intense et prenante qui grandissait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, une douleur sourde et accaparante. J'avais peur. Peur de perdre l'homme que j'aimais. Je pouvais et je voulais renier cet amour. Mais sans lui je ne savais plus comment vivre. Et je n'arrivais plus à faire bonne figure, à lutter comme je me le devais. Tout en moi ne criait que la peur de perdre cet être si cher à mon cœur.

J'ai commencé à sangloter, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait de soulagement, de peur, de désespoir, de fatigue ou de douleur. Je me souviens juste avoir dit à ma mère :

« Je t'en supplie maman, aide moi à sauver Ron ! »

* * *

Ma mère m'a serrée dans ses bras un bon moment avant que mes larmes se tarissent et que ma respiration saccadée se fasse plus tranquille. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle et j'ai rencontré deux pupilles bleues et pleines d'inquiétude. _Elle ressemblait tellement à Ron en cet instant_. Mon cœur s'est serré et j'ai eu envie de vomir. J'ai baissé la tête. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder en face. Que dirait-elle si elle apprenait pour lui et moi ? Enfin... Surtout pour moi.

« Ginny, ma chérie… » Ma mère à froncé les sourcils d'un air las et ses bras se sont affaissés le long de son corps, comme si elle abandonnait une partie de jeu particulièrement douloureuse et intense. Je me suis sentie vide sans son étreinte rassurante et la peur a à nouveau pris le dessus. La peur de perdre ma mère, mon frère, mes amis…

Ses yeux se sont brusquement remplis de larmes et elle a sortit un mouchoir pour les tamponner avec.

Elle a ensuite tourné le regard vers la fenêtre et m'a parlé d'un air absent, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve qui avait été long et dont il était difficile de se souvenir. Elle me disait qu'elle espérait que j'allais aller mieux. Puis elle ne dit plus rien.

Je tremblais d'effroi et d'excitation à la fois, je voulais avoir connaissance de ce qu'il fallait savoir pour aller rejoindre mon frère et l'empêcher de nous quitter, de me quitter, de me détruire. Elle prenait son temps et ça m'exaspérait, je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai commencé à pester malgré moi, avalant quelques mots et donnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La peur de perdre Ron dominait celle de perdre l'amour maternel. Enfin, lorsqu'elle a commencé à me parler, j'ai ressentit un intense soulagement :

« J'ai compris depuis longtemps ce qui se passait entre Ron et toi. Non, ne fais pas cette tête. Je t'en prie, laisse mon t'expliquer… Si vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble, si vous vous aimez c'est… Ma chérie... tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute. Je te demande pardon. »

J'en suis restée bouche bée.**_ Sa_ **faute ?


	9. L'apparence des choses

**Bonjour chères lectrices (je ne crois pas avoir de lecteurs) !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos ajouts nombreux et variés ainsi que pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je suis assez étonnée que ma fiction plaise autant. A vrai dire, je pensais que le couple Ron-Ginny dérangerait plus de monde...  
**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles (ou pas) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_**Jessica **_: Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise et je te remercie pour tous les compliments que tu as pu me faire dans ta review. Bonne lecture pour la suite !

_**Mad**_-_**from-Madland**_ : Merci infiniment pour ta review, ce que tu me dis me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

_**chut**_ :Cette histoire sera terminée, ne t'en fait pas. Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review !

_**Violettepoete**_ : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire. Pour ce que Molly cache, c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas le découvrir.

_**Fjudy **_: Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, il est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile de traiter ce genre de sujets. Je te laisse découvrir la suite !

* * *

_Let it shine_

_

* * *

_

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler quelques instants. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et j'ai vu une multitude de sentiments passer. La honte. La peur. La tristesse. Le désespoir. La résignation. Ma mère était une palette de sentiments tous plus divers les uns que les autres. Lorsqu'elle décida de reprendre la parole, ce fut pour me parler d'une voix douce, légèrement voilée par l'émotion et le regret.

« Vois-tu, alors que tu n'étais pas encore née, j'étais enceinte. A l'époque, nous pensions que j'attendais un petit garçon. Nous étions très heureux et nous avions déjà des enfants : Percy, Charly, Bill, Fred et Georges… Nous attendions tous avec impatience ce petit. Il y avait juste un bémol dans notre vie. C'est que… Ton père faisait une grave dépression. Il était très mal en point et j'espérai que la naissance de notre fils allait tout changer. Et puis, le jour de l'accouchement, quelque chose de terrible est arrivé… Ton père n'a pas pu être présent pour la naissance, il avait quelque chose à faire au ministère, il y avait eu un problème assez important à propos d'un grille pain qui avait fait brûlé tous les vêtements d'un jeune couple… Je … Je ne sais pas trop et je n'ai pas compris tout ce qui se passait à ce moment là. Mais… J'ai… Le bébé que je portais est mort lorsqu'il est sortit de mon ventre. Ils on tout fait pour le sauver, mais ils n'ont pas réussit. Si tu savais le nombre de sorts qu'ils lui ont lancé, le pauvre… C'était un beau petit garçon. Et je suis restée là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire pour arranger et faire changer les choses. Et… J'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus juste. Il faut que tu me comprennes… Il faut que tu me pardonnes… J'avais peur que ton père ne s'en remette jamais. Il était si mal… Tellement loin de tout… Alors, j'ai été à l'orphelinat et j'ai adopté un petit garçon roux en priant pour qu'il le reste. Ton père n'en a jamais rien su. On l'a appelé Ronald. Et on l'a élevé comme notre fils. On l'aime. C'est notre fils. Mais ce n'est pas ton frère. Et... Lui non plus ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Après ça, j'ai souvent été voir notre fils biologique au cimetière, seule. Son prénom, c'était Peter.»

Elle a étouffé un sanglot et a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu quelque chose il y a longtemps, en son âme et conscience. Je m'en rendais seulement compte maintenant… Derrière le sourire de ma mère se cachait quelque chose de plus profond, de plus dur. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. La perte d'un être cher.

.

J'ai fixé ma mère pendant de longues minutes sans savoir quoi dire. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine comme un dément. Il me faisait mal. Affreusement.

Ron n'avait pas de lien de sang avec moi. Il n'était mon frère que parce que c'était écrit son un document officiel. J'avais perdu un frère, et je ne le connaîtrais jamais. Et elle savait, elle nous avait vu souffrir l'un et l'autre. Mais elle était une mère. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris à quel point tenir ce rôle devait être difficile, compliqué, lourd, comme une tâche trop longue sur le temps, comme quelque chose dont on est chargé à la naissance de son premier enfant et dont on est jamais totalement déchargé.

Je me sentais vide. Et je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle était ma mère après tout. J'ai baissé la tête et j'ai soupiré. L'un de ces soupirs qui veut dire qu'on sait qu'on est dans une situation qui est plus que difficile. Presque impossible à résoudre. Mais qu'on veut quand même changer les choses.

N'avait-elle pas dit « vous vous aimez » ? Impossible, tout simplement. J'avais dû mal comprendre. Lui ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'aimerait jamais, quoi qu'il advienne.

« Comment vais-je faire pour le retrouver ? » C'est ce que j'ai murmuré à cet instant. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussit à dire. Ma mère à ouvert la bouche, puis l'a refermée, impuissante. J'ai sentit les larmes perler de nouveau au coin de mes yeux. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait rien me dire de plus. Elle pouvait me donner la solution pour le retenir, mais pas le moyen d'aller à sa rencontre.

.

« Ça, c'est de mon ressort. » J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu la voix pétillante de malice et joyeuse. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon regard à croisé celui azur et paisible d'Albus Dumbledore. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre de nouveau à une vitesse alarmante. Je pouvais presque l'entendre. Si lui me disait ça, c'est que j'avais encore une chance de le retrouver. Que tout n'étais pas perdu. Après tout, n'était-il pas l'un des plus puissants sorciers sur cette terre ?

« En route, Mademoiselle Weasley. »

A l'instant même où il m'a dit ça, je me suis levée et j'ai marché vers lui comme si j'étais un pantin tiré par de multiples ficelles. J'ai jeté un dernier regard vers ma mère, dont les yeux rougis me fixaient. Elle m'a fait un faible sourire, éclairant à peine son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux et heureux. J'ai tenté de lui sourire en retour. Mais j'ai décidé de faire mieux que ça. Je me suis penchée auprès d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue et je lui ai dit :

« Je te pardonne maman. »

Puis j'ai tourné les talons, suivant le directeur de mon école. Ce qui allait se produire dépassait l'entendement et je le sentais.

.

.

J'ai atterrit sur la colline plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Le voyage avait été rapide et sans anicroches. Un portoloin sous la forme d'une vieille chaussure avait été déposé dans l'herbe haute et m'avait assuré un atterrissage discret. A l'instant même où mes pieds avaient touché le sol, je m'étais relevée, cherchant Ron du regard. Albus m'avait dit qu'il avait retrouvé mon frère mais qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit exact où il était.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Où donc avait-il pu aller ? Où avait-il choisit de se positionner sur cette colline pour mettre fin à ses jours ? Puis, au milieu de ma réflexion, j'ai compris. Brusquement, j'ai entendu le bruit des vagues se fracassant sur les rochers en contrebas de la colline.

Et j'ai couru.

Je le connaissais si bien. Lui et ses grands yeux bleus qui aimaient tant la mer. Qui aimait tant l'eau. Un frisson me parcouru à cet instant. Au moment où je réalisai qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps.

_Attends-moi Ron._

Dans un effort qui me paru surhumain, je continuais de parcourir la côte, priant on ne sait qui pour demander qu'il ne se soit pas déjà jeté dans les flots déchaînés. Et puis, au détour d'un sentier, après ce qui m'avait paru être une éternité, je l'ai vu. Mon cœur à fait un bond étrange et disproportionné. Il était là, debout, avec ses grands bras qui pendaient lestement le long de son corps, ses joues rougies par le vent qui claquait contre sa robe de sorcier, ses cheveux roux agités comme un feu dévorant.

Je me suis hâtée pour le rejoindre et je suis tombée dans un bruit sourd, m'écorchant les paumes. La douleur ne me parvenait pas tant j'avais peur pour lui et je n'ai pas réalisé à cet instant le bruit que j'avais fait en tombant durement.

Mais lui m'avait entendu et il s'est retourné.

Il m'a à peine regardée avant de faire un pas vers le vide.

_Non._

Je devais le retenir.


	10. Reste

**Bonjour chères lectrices. Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue (oui, c'est une mini fiction). Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews et d'avoir suivi cette fiction quelque peu morcelée dans la publication.**

**Il y avait plusieurs fins possibles et j'ai hésité entre quelques unes pour finalement opter pour celle qui me paraissait être la meilleure. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours… Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Binabi3**_ : Que dire, tu m'as laissé tellement de reviews ! Merci tout d'abord, c'est très sympathique de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de commenter chaque chapitre (même le premier, qui pourtant est très court !) J'espère que cette fiction te fait assez patienter par rapport à l'autre qui est en cours. C'est vrai que la relation entre Ron et Ginny est assez compliquée et douloureuse… Sans compter, effectivement, le fameux triangle amoureux avec Hermione :p. Je te laisse découvrir la suite…

_**Violettepoete **_: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis satisfaite que ça te plaise toujours :) !

_**jessica**_ : Oui, c'est vrai que l'histoire de Molly est triste et qu'on a du mal à être fâché contre elle… Ça n'a pas du être facile (Je suis pas gentille avec elle, lol quelle idée de la faire souffrir quand même !). Je pense que ça fait très plaisir à Ginny, en effet… A voir si elle arrive à rattraper Ron :p.

_**Xklm**_ : Un peu d'avancement en effet dans ce chapitre :p comme tu vas pouvoir le lire dans quelques instants.

* * *

_Stay with me_

* * *

« Ron ! »

Mon cri me paru étrangement loin. Un peu comme s'il ne m'appartenait pas, qu'il était celui d'une autre fille désespérée pour le garçon qu'elle aimait. Je n'avais pas non plus reconnu ma voix qui était très rauque. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il s'agissait de ma peine, de ma douleur, qu'elle me prenait toute entière et me torturait sans cesse, me brûlait au plus profond de moi. La peur. La peur. L'amour.

_Je ne voulais pas le perdre_.

Je me suis redressée. J'ai sentit mon genou produire un craquement désagréable à l'oreille sous l'effort, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. J'ai simplement couru en ayant l'impression que les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui ne serraient jamais franchis, que je resterai sur place durant de longues heures et que je finirai pas le voir tomber. Lentement. Indéfiniment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de cette terre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un trou énorme prenne sa place dans ma poitrine et que je perde la raison.

Et alors je n'aurai plus qu'à mourir à mon tour.

.

En réalité, j'ai été extrêmement vite et il n'avait pas encore fait un deuxième pas que je me suis retrouvée à ses cotés. Je me devais de le retenir sans trop savoir comment faire.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir et je me suis jetée sur lui. J'ai l'ai serré dans mes bras. Je l'ai serré de toutes mes forces, pour qu'il ne saute pas, qu'il ne me laisse pas. Je savais que je lui faisais mal, j'entendais sa respiration sifflante et rauque à mon oreille. Je n'arrivais pas à desserrer ma prise. Je craignais qu'il en profite pour disparaître. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien. Je la sentais à travers le tissu de sa robe. J'ai posé ma tête sur son dos et j'ai respiré son odeur.

Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter mon imbécile de frère. _Jamais_.

« Ginny… » Sa voix avait été un simple murmure à mon oreille et je dû me pencher davantage sur lui pour en entendre un peu plus. Ce son m'avait terriblement manqué. Plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Je ne voulais pas le laisser parler. C'était à moi de lui dire ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais, ce que ma mère m'avait dit… Que je l'aimais mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que je vivrai avec comme je l'avais toujours fait, je le laisserai avoir une vie normale, comme tout le monde, je n'interférerai pas dans sa vie amoureuse. Que nous n'étions pas frère et sœur et que ce n'était donc pas si sale que ça finalement, et qu'il pourrait peut-être vivre avec mes sentiments.

« Ron ! J'ai des choses à te dire… Je…

Non, c'est à moi de te dire les choses Ginny. Écoute… Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre, mais je vais t'expliquer. Voilà… Je… Je t'aime. Pas comme tu crois. Je suis… Je suis amoureux de toi. Je sais qu'on est frère et sœur et que je ne devrais pas… Mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça. Je t'aime tout simplement. Tu m'as rendu fou amoureux. J'ai tout fait pour t'oublier, tout. Je suis sorti avec Hermione. Et je me suis rendu compte que je t'ai fait souffrir. Je t'ai fait mal en t'embrassant. Je t'ai fait mal en te disant que tu étais responsable de ma séparation avec Hermione. Après ça tu t'es pris un cognard. Tu n'es pas… Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est juste que je ne voie que toi et que j'ai trouvé ça injuste pour elle. Et…Maintenant je réalise que je t'aimerai toujours ainsi. Que je serai toujours amoureux de toi. Que je ne pourrais jamais construire ma vie sans toi. Et que tu es ma sœur. Ça ne sera jamais possible. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je ne peux plus. Laisse-moi partir. Ginny. »

A partir du moment où il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Et je n'avais pas pu les arrêter. Elles avaient dévalé, silencieuses. Jamais je n'aurai pu croire que ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé pouvait se réaliser un jour. Jamais. Jamais je n'avais pu imaginer un seul instant que mes sentiments puissent être partagés. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai soudain sentit qu'il se débattait avec force.

« Attend Ron ! » Je criais à présent, sous l'effet de l'effort que je devais fournir pour le garder près de moi. J'étais essoufflée, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le retenir. Alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus censé. Je l'ai embrassé.

J'ai sentit un million de frissons me parcourir à l'instant où ses lèvres ont touché les miennes. Il n'avait plus le goût du fruit interdit. Il avait le goût de l'amour. Et j'aimais ça. Il aimait ça. C'était lui, c'était moi, c'était sa bouche qui ne cessait de caresser la mienne, et ses mains qui s'aventuraient dans mes cheveux. Puis ce furent ses larmes. Et lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis au fond de ses yeux une tristesse indéfinissable. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus amer.

« Merci… Mais j'aurai préféré que tu en aies envie. »

A cet instant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, une intense énergie m'a envahi. Je l'ai giflé avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Je ne maîtrisais plus aucune de mes paroles et j'ai déversé un flot incessant de mots devant son regard contrit et étonné. Choqué.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'aime moi aussi ! Et surtout, on ne partage pas le même sang ! »

Il m'a regardé, indécis. Il hésitait. Peut-être qu'il me croyait ? Je me suis dépêchée de lui raconter son adoption, essayant de n'oublier aucun détail. Je me sentais mise à nue devant lui, lui évoquant son histoire mais aussi la mienne. Je ne voulais plus que l'issue de notre vie soit différente de celle que j'imaginais dans mes rêves les plus fous depuis si longtemps maintenant. Le vent soufflait, s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, sous ma cape. Et quand j'ai eu fini de lui raconter notre vie, ce furent ses mains, sa bouche. Lui.


	11. Epilogue

**Merci, merci merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour vos ajouts, pour avoir suivi cette fiction, pour l'avoir aimée ou détestée, pour avoir souffert ou rit en la lisant… Merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de la publication de cette histoire et de m'avoir remotivée avec vos reviews quand je n'avais plus d'inspiration. Bref… Je vais m'arrêter là sinon on va tous pleurer et on ne profitera pas de l'épilogue :p… Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_**Binabi3**_ : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de mettre une review à chaque chapitre du début à la fin. J'espère que la fin de cette fiction te plaira et je te remercie de m'avoir suivie ) a bientôt dans une autre fiction !

_**Djianara**_ : Je suis assez contente aussi pour le moment, je te laisse découvrir la fin vraiment finie :p.

* * *

Le gâteau vient de m'exploser entre les mains. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine.

Je suis vraiment furieuse. N'arriverais-je donc jamais à faire un cake aux arbouses digne de ce nom ? Ca, c'est moi et la cuisine… Une histoire incompréhensible ! Je cherche partout ma baguette et fini par la trouver… Bien rangée dans la poche de mon tablier.

Pestant, je me dépêche de rattraper ce que j'ai fait. Le gâteau n'a pas fière allure et me semble bon à jeter à la poubelle. Il a une sorte de teinte marron verte. Je ne sais même pas s'il pourrait donner envie à quelqu'un.

J'ai à peine le temps de d'essuyer mes mains pleines de chocolat sur mon tablier déjà taché que quelqu'un sonne à la porte. D'un coup de baguette magique, je me débarrasse de ce qu'il reste au bout de mes ongles et je vais ouvrir en pestant.

La porte grince doucement et le soleil de l'été m'éblouit un instant. La chaleur se faufile à l'intérieur de la maison et rend l'air plus lourd. Mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lueur brillante qui s'est introduit dans la cuisine. Puis, je constate que je suis face à un homme corpulent, à la moustache touffue et à l'œil agacé.

« Oui ? » j'ai tenté de dire ça poliment, mais le fait que l'homme en question tienne par la main mon fils en larmes ne me laisse gère le choix quand au ton à adopter. Je suis froide. Je fronce les sourcils. Mon voisin est un homme désagréable, d'une cinquantaine d'année dont la réputation n'est plus à faire dans le quartier. Il est e-x-é-c-r-a-b-l-e !

« Madame Ardwick, votre fils est encore entré dans mon jardin. » M'annonce-t-il d'un air théâtral, secouant légèrement l'enfant roux qu'il ne lâche pas d'un pouce. Il se renfrogne encore un peu plus et me fixe d'un air outré. Je jette un regard contrit à ma progéniture qui tente désespérément de s'arracher de la poigne de notre aimable et enjoué voisin pour venir se blottir contre moi. J'interpelle l'intéressé :

« C'est vrai Steph ?

Ou… Oui maman, mais… Je voulais toucher son troll apprivoisé… On aurait dit qu'il voulait jouer avec moi… snif… »

Quel comédien… Je suis sure que les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues sont des larmes de crocodile… Il joue presque aussi bien que Fred et Georges quand ils avaient son âge. Il a sa tête baissée, son air de petit malheureux… Mon cœur est en train de se briser à le voir comme ça. Je serre les dents et tente de faire un sourire à l'homme qui tient visiblement avec une certaine force le poignet de mon fils. Il commence à m'agacer et je tape du pied avec vigueur.

« Monsieur Strent, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais mon fils aime beaucoup observer votre troll. Il n'a que six ans. Je pense que son père et moi allons mettre les choses au clair avec lui une bonne fois pour toutes. Il sera puni. Mais essayez de comprendre… Il n'est qu'un enfant.

Vous allez vraiment parler avec lui ? Le ton est soupçonneux.

Absolument. »

Roderic Strent, mon voisin, plisse ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne deviennent plus que deux fentes presque invisibles et lâche mon fils. Ce dernier pousse un petit cri et vient instantanément se serrer contre moi. Il se met à sangloter silencieusement.

« L'affaire sera résolu au plus vite ! » Cette fois, je suis glaciale. Je lui fais un semblant de sourire qui ressemble plus à une grimace et je lui claque la porte au nez.

Mon grand et dégingandé de mari choisit ce moment pour descendre l'escalier. Son regard étonné va de la porte qui vient de se fermer avec violence à moi, puis à Steph. Notre fils finit d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues en reniflant bruyamment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande mon mari, hébété.

Je soupire et lui raconte ce fracassant épisode, invitant Steph à s'asseoir sur le moelleux fauteuil du salon. Après une discussion loin d'être fructueuse avec notre diablotin de fils, je l'envoie réfléchir à ce qu'il a fait, seul dans sa chambre. Je pose ma tête, songeuse, sur le torse de mon mari. Nous sommes assis dans le canapé. Il essayé de dompter notre furieux petit monstre, mais, comme d'habitude, il n'a pas réussit. Il lui ressemble tellement avec son caractère de « je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux ».

Je respire un instant le parfum masculin de l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis sept ans maintenant. J'aime être dans ses bras. C'est l'endroit où je me sens le plus en sécurité, et ce depuis la première fois où je m'y suis glissée. Je le sens fourrer sa tête dans mes cheveux. Sa main serre ma taille. Ses doigts caressent le peu de peau nue qui dépasse de sous mon tee-shirt. Je me tourne vers lui et lui pince sur le bras. Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde d'un air sévère. Il sursaute mais ne dit rien, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il sourit légèrement. Je prends la parole, essayant de garder mon sérieux bien que je meure d'envie de l'embrasser.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu as retrouvé qui étaient tes parents biologiques ? Tu as décidé que tu prendrais leur nom pour qu'on puisse être différencié l'un de l'autre et enfin se marier. On a décidé qu'on allait pouvoir fonder une famille ensemble. Et je t'avais demandé de ne pas me faire un enfant aussi turbulent que toi tu l'avais été Ronald Ardwick ! »

**Fin.**


End file.
